1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to downhole tools and systems for using same.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member (also referred to as a drilling tubular) having a drilling assembly (also referred to as bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) which includes a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore and thus enable completion of the borehole. The BHA and the tubular member include devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations (drilling parameters), the behavior of the BHA (BHA parameters) and the formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (formation parameters). The devices and sensors use power to perform measurements. Power can be supplied by a line or cable conveyed downhole. Conveying electric lines downhole can be costly and expensive. In other applications, batteries are used to power the downhole devices and sensors. However, batteries are expensive, occupy a significant amount of space and may not meet certain environmental regulations.